1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an alert device for pneumatic object, and more particularly relates to an alert device which is attached to a valve of the pneumatic object, so that when the pressure inside the pneumatic object decreases due to gas leakage or other reasons, a signal will be generated.
2. Description of Related Arts
Pneumatic objects are widely used in different aspects in our everyday lives such as balloon and pneumatic toys for entertainment, tires and pneumatic boats in transportation, pneumatic safe guards for life saving. However, people will not pay attention to the condition of the pneumatic objects all the time while using them, so when the pressure inside the pneumatic object is not sufficient, people may not be aware and alert. It may not be important for gas leakage from the pneumatic toys or balloons. However, if the gas leakage is happened during the use of tires and pneumatic boats for transportation or pneumatic safe guards for life saving, it will increase the risk of driving a car or monitoring a boat or loss of one's life as the pneumatic safe guard cannot function.